ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Here Comes Horrid Henry
Here Comes Horrid Henry '''is a 2018 British 2D Animated movie produced by Lucinda Whiteley and directed by Dave Unwin and it is based off the children's book series '''Horrid Henry '''by '''Francessa Simon. '''While it does have the same charm and humor as the show and the books, it has a darker tone and it has a bigger storyline. Premise When a school prank goes wrong on the last day resulting in Ashton Primary in exploding, shutting it down completely, Horrid Henry questions whether he should be a good boy for the rest of his life without telling his friends or stay the horrid and evil child he is. He asks his brother Perfect Peter to help him change his ways by giving him private rehabs. Their parents Silly Simon and Jealous Jenny don't know about this because they're school hunting for Henry and Peter, while trying to out run an old secondary school enemy. Production Two years after the release of '''Horrid Henry: The Movie, Dave Unwin was approached by StudioCanal, for another film based on the series. After he was approached, Unwin asked permission from Francesca Simon if he could make a movie. At first Francesca didn't like the idea and turned it down because of the critical failure of Horrid Henry: The Movie and was still cross about how she wasn't informed about the production of the movie. But the next day however she called Unwin and told him that she would give the studio permission to make the movie, on one condition. Make the story have some "edge". She later stated during a meeting with the studio, "These characters have been a huge success in my books and it's about time that someone did a movie about them in the right way. I don't think a good and big storyline for Henry and the family would be a big shocker to the audience, producing this film in a way to show the audience that being troublesome and diabolical doesn't mean that they're that in the inside, but only on the outside." Production started in late 2015, and a trailer was shown in late 2017. Cast *Henry (voiced by Lizzie Waterworth) *Peter (voiced by Emma Tate) *Jenny (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) *Simon (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Fluffy (voiced by Tamsin Heatley *Margaret (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) *Ralph (voiced by Aidan Cook) *Susan (voiced by Jo Ruiz) *Gordon (voiced by Jo Ruiz) *Sam (voiced by Emma Tate) *Ted (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) *Margaret's Mum (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Margaret's Dad (voiced by Aidan Cook) *Al (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Bert (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Gurinder (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *William (voiced by Emma Tate) *Bill (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Andrew (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) *Brian (voiced by Aidan Cook) *Graham (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Greta (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) *Josh (voiced by Aidan Cook) *Linda (voiced by Emma Tate) *Miss Battle-Axe (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Miss Oddbod (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) *Nicola (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Nick (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) *Paul (voiced by Wayne Forester) *Polly (voiced by Tamsin Heatley) *Rebecca (voiced by Elizabeth Waterworth-Santo) *Soraya (voiced by Joanna Ruiz) *Sam (voiced by Emma Tate) *Steve (voiced by Jo Ruiz) *Sid (voiced by Aidan Cook) *Aunt Ruby (voiced by Sue Elliot Nicholls) *Miss Lovely (voiced by Joanna Ruiz)